


Feels Like Home

by marknozone



Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Stages of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone
Summary: "Thousands miles away but still feels like home with him beside."
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438
Kudos: 10





	Feels Like Home

***

Hari sudah cukup siang ketika Jeno terbangun. Langit sudah berwarna biru menyala dan burung-burung sudah tidak terdengar kicaunya. Hanya deru suara kendaraan serta bunyi kesibukan lainnya yang dapat ditangkap indera pendengaran Jeno.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Jeno tarik; ia terlambat kuliah.

Jeno duduk perlahan-lahan, mengernyit saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Punggung tangan putih itu kemudian bergerak untuk meraba kening serta pipi pucatnya. Helaan nafas terhembus dari bibir tipisnya saat merasakan panas yang tak normal dari tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar sakit," ia bergumam.

Sejak kemarin, Jeno memang sudah merasakan sedikit tidak enak badan. Ia bahkan sempat ketiduran di salah satu kelasnya dan membuat dosennya kemudian menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih awal agar ia bisa beristirahat. Jeno pikir dengan istirahat dan minum air yang cukup, flunya akan segera membaik. Perkiraannya meleset, demamnya justru naik pagi ini.

Jemari Jeno menjangkau ponselnya yang terletak di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil kala mendapati 5 _missed calls_ dari kekasihnya. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun kenyataan bahwa pacarnya yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu mengkhawatirkannya membuat hati Jeno menghangat.

Jeno lekas menelepon kembali kekasihnya, tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu terlarut terlalu lama dalam rasa khawatir. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu juga sedang menunggu telepon dari Jeno, terbukti dari panggilan Jeno yang langsung diangkat setelah beberapa detik.

" _Hey, where have you been_?" suara berat di telepon berujar, intonasinya lembut namun sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Tadi pagi aku datang ke apartment-mu, tapi kau tidak kunjung keluar. _Are you sick or something_?"

"Hmm, maaf telah membuat Mark hyung khawatir," Jeno menanggapi, rasa bersalahnya begitu kentara dari bagaimana suaranya terdengar. "Dan ya, aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Rasanya lemas dan pusing, badanku juga lumayan panas."

"Bisa bangun dari kasur? Kalau bisa, coba ambil termometer dan ukur suhu tubuhmu."

"Hmm, kurasa bisa. Sebentar."

Jeno menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, kemudian berdiri dengan hati-hati. Bersyukur ketika mendapati kakinya masih sanggup menopang bobot badannya. Dengan berpegangan pada tembok, Jeno melangkah menuju rak tempat ia menyimpan obat-obatan, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah termometer digital.

Jeno kembali ke kasur, duduk dengan nyaman. Ia mengoperasikan termometer, kemudian menyelipkan ujung termometer pada mulutnya. Menunggu hingga benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi.

"38.4°C," Jeno memberi laporan pada Mark, kekasihnya, setelah memeriksa suhu yang tertera pada termometer.

" _Not really bad, but also not good_ ," pemuda di seberang telepon itu memberi komentar. "Kelasku selesai jam 10, tetapi masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus kubereskan. Tapi kuusahakan untuk segera tiba di sana sebelum waktu makan siang."

"Hingga nanti aku datang, pastikan kau tidak kedinginan dan minumlah cukup air. Tadi malam kau makan tidak? Apakah memungkinkan bagimu untuk pergi ke dapur? Jika iya, kau bisa membuat makanan ringan untuk mengganjal perut selama aku belum tiba."

"Entahlah," Jeno menghela nafas. "Aku tidak nafsu makan, mulutku rasanya pahit semua."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu istirahatlah. Minum cukup air, dan nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Aku tutup teleponnya, kurasa sebentar lagi dosenku datang."

"Hmm," Jeno bergumam. " _Have fun and enjoy your class_."

" _Actually Prof. Walter's lecture is never fun, but I'll try_." 

Jeno terkekeh geli mendengar suara kekasihnya yang disirati keluhan. _Yes, Jeno knows pretty well that Prof. Walter is Mark's least favorite lecturer_.

" _Rest well, Babe, see ya later_."

Pip

Sambungan telepon terputus. Jeno masih tersenyum tipis, mood-nya terasa lebih baik setelah berbincang sebentar dengan tambatan hatinya. Membuat Jeno lupa bahwa tadi pagi ia terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit dan tubuh yang luar biasa lemas.

Kaki jenjang Jeno perlahan bergerak menapaki lantai marmer yang dingin. Dengan gerakan yang tidak terburu-buru dikarenakan pusing yang masih terasa, pemuda April itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Tubuh berbalutkan piyama itu kemudian dibawanya ke dapur. Ia hendak menyeduh teh hangat untuk mengurangi rasa gatal dan panas pada tenggorokannya, juga rasa sesak pada sistem pernapasannya akibat hidungnya yang tersumbat.

Satu mug teh tersaji dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit. Jeno membawanya kembali ke kamar tidurnya, beserta dengan sebotol air mineral. Kedua minuman itu kemudian ia tata dengan apik di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Jeno mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang, bersandar dengan nyaman pada bantal yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa. Tangannya bergerak menjangkau ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di kasur. Dengan lincah jemari lentik itu bergerak, mengetikkan pesan singkat pada dosennya untuk mengabari alasan dirinya absen pada mata kuliah hari ini.

Setelah urusan perizinan beres, Jeno meletakkan ponselnya. Tangannya beralih menjangkau mug berisi teh hangat. Hidung bangirnya menghirup uap tipis yang mengepul di atas mug, berusaha membaui aroma manis dari teh dan madu. Tapi nihil, hanya uap panas yang terasa. Tentu saja, hidungnya sedang tersumbat. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Jeno menyeruput teh madu hangat tersebut. Senyuman tipis yang sarat akan kepuasan terbit di bibir tipisnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dan lebih ringan setelah beberapa tegukan.

Setelah menandaskan separuh lebih dari teh hangat di dalam mug, Jeno kembali menyamankan posisi berbaringnya. Ia mulai kembali merasakan kantuk. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan saja tugas-tugas kuliah yang menggunung, hingga beberapa hari ini Jeno hanya dapat tidur kurang dari 4 jam setiap harinya. Mungkin itu juga alasan tubuhnya akhirnya drop, selain karena musim gugur di Kanada yang begitu dingin.

Jeno menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi ujung dagunya. Posisi tidurnya meringkuk seperti janin, dengan kedua telapak tangan diselipkan di antara paha, mencari kehangatan. Dalam hitungan menit, manik sipit itu mulai meredup, sebelum akhirnya terpejam.

***

Jeno sempat terbangun beberapa kali untuk minum atau ke kamar mandi. Tapi, kali terakhir ia bangun, bukan rasa pusing, haus, atau hasrat buang air yang membangunkannya. Melainkan sesuatu yang hangat nan basah di keningnya.

Ketika manik sipit itu terbuka sepenuhnya, dapat Jeno tangkap sosok kekasihnya, Mark Lee, duduk di tepi ranjangnya, dengan sebelah tangannya terulur merapikan poninya. 

" _Hey, Babe_ ," suara bariton Mark mengalun lembut. Punggung tangannya bergerak menyusuri kening dan pipi Jeno, memeriksa suhu tubuh si manis yang tengah sakit.

" _How are you feeling_? Tadi kau tampak tidak nyaman sekali, jadi aku mencoba membantu sedikit dengan mengompresmu."

Telapak tangan Jeno bergerak menuju keningnya. Benar saja, selembar saputangan yang dibasahi air hangat telah ditempatkan di situ. Jeno tersenyum tipis, merasa tersentuh dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan Mark.

"Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot ke sini," Jeno berujar tulus. "Maaf aku merepotkanmu dan membuatmu khawatir, _my immunity had been fucked up these days_."

"Berhenti merasa sungkan, aku ini pacarmu," Mark mencubit gemas hidung bangir Jeno. " _Besides, it's not your fault that your body can't deal with cold weather pretty well_."

"Sekarang ayo makan dulu. Aku membawakanmu cream soup buatan Aunt Jung, _your favorite_ ," Mark membantu Jeno duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu mengeluarkan mangkuk styrofoam dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya. 

Mark lalu mulai menyuapi Jeno. Suapan demi suapan berhasil masuk, kemudian berhenti di suapan kelima karena Jeno sudah menolak untuk disuapi lagi. Mark tidak memaksa, menyingkirkan mangkuk sup lalu menyodorkan botol air mineral yang sudah dibuka untuk diminum kekasihnya.

"Aku juga membawakanmu obat, _in case you need it_ ," Mark berujar, mengusap surai Jeno sementara sang empu masih meneguk air minumnya perlahan. "Hanya paracetamol, tapi kurasa itu cukup untuk meredakan demam dan sakit kepala."

"Aku juga membelikan beberapa vitamin untukmu. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya di saat-saat seperti ini."

Jeno meletakkan botol air mineral yang sudah tandas seperempat bagiannya di nakas, kemudian perlahan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Mata sayunya memandang ke arah Mark, lengkap dengan senyuman tulus terulas pada bibir tipisnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung," ucap Jeno. " _Just, what would I do without you_?"

" _Probably go insane_ ," canda Mark. "Sekarang, kau ingin aku pergi? Atau kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?"

" _Nooo~ don't leaveee_ ~" rengek Jeno, sebelah tangannya terangkat ke arah Mark sementara bibirnya mengerut ke bawah. "Apa kau tega meninggalkan pacarmu yang sedang sakit sendirian?"

Mark tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya terangkat mengacak surai Jeno yang separuh basah oleh keringat. "Baiklah, lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Bayi Besar?"

"Temani aku tidur," pinta Jeno. "Aku ingin dipeluk."

Mark terkekeh gemas, "Baiklah."

Mark kemudian naik ke ranjang, bergabung bersama Jeno. Pemuda Agustus itu memilih berbaring di atas selimut, karena selain cuaca siang ini tidak terlalu dingin baginya, penghangat di ruangan Jeno juga disetel dalam suhu yang cukup tinggi. Ia bahkan agak heran mengapa bisa-bisanya Jeno masih menggigil, padahal di bawah selimut tebalnya ia memakai piyama lengan panjang yang tidak tipis.

Mark menarik Jeno ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap surai kekasihnya yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Jeno tersenyum, menikmati kehangatan yang Mark berikan serta aroma cologne pria yang selalu kekasihnya itu gunakan. Pelukan hangat Mark sedikit banyak mengingatkan Jeno terhadap pelukan ibunya. Bedanya, jika Mark memiliki wangi khas yang maskulin, ibu Jeno beraroma bunga, aroma segar yang datangnya dari pewangi pakaian kesukaan ibunya.

Ah, ia jadi rindu dengan ibunya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Jeno terakhir pulang ke Korea, hampir setahun yang lalu. Sekarang bagaimana kabar ibunya, ya? Dan ayahnya? Dan tiga kucingnya? Serta bagaimana kabar kakak dan adiknya di sana?

Biasanya, saat ia sedang tidak enak badan begini, ibu Jeno akan memasakkan samgyetang untuknya dengan bubur yang menjadi pengganti nasi karena Jeno menjadi semakin susah makan saat sedang sakit. Beliau juga akan menelepon nenek Jeno, meminta untuk dibawakan obat-obatan herbal tradisional untuk Jeno yang sedang sakit, lalu akan membujuk Jeno meminum semua cairan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Juga saat Jeno sulit tertidur karena mimpi buruk atau karena kepalanya begitu sakit, ibunya akan memeluk dan bernyanyi untuknya sambil mengusap punggungnya hingga Jeno tertidur.

Ayah Jeno juga akan pulang lebih cepat lalu langsung menuju kamar Jeno untuk memeriksa keadaan putra keduanya itu sesaat setelah menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Sementara kakak dan adiknya, Jaehyun dan Jisung, akan bergantian masuk ke kamarnya, entah untuk membawakan obat Jeno, memijat kepala dan kakinya, memeluknya dan menemaninya tertidur atau sekadar memeriksa keadaan si anak tengah.

Ah, Jeno jadi merindukan kedua saudaranya itu. Bagaimana ya kabar mereka sekarang? Terakhir kali ia ke Korea, Jaehyun dan istrinya sudah mendapatkan momongan, seorang putri yang cantik. Jisung sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali Jeno melihatnya. Pemuda itu memulai tahun terakhir SMA-nya dengan baik. Jangan lupakan bahwa kini ia juga sudah memiliki pacar yang bisa dia ajak main ke mana-mana.

Ah, Jeno jadi teringat akan pekan-pekan pertama dia pindah ke Kanada untuk kuliah. Kala itu, Jisung sering sekali meneleponnya, merengek karena sekarang ia merasa seperti anak tunggal dan sangat kesepian di rumah. Sekarang, Jisung masih kerap meneleponnya, mungkin dua kali dalam seminggu? Selain biaya telepon yang mahal, Jisung juga sedang disibukkan dengan ujian akhir belakangan ini. Walaupun sekarang Jisung sudah memasuki tahun pertama kuliahnya, Jeno tetap merasa sungkan untuk menelepon lebih dulu karena takut mengganggu.

Ah, Jeno jadi rindu dengan adik kecilnya yang sudah tidak terlalu kecil itu.

Manik rembulan Jeno mengerjap, membuat air mata yang tertampung meluruh keluar. Ah, Jeno bahkan tidak sadar ia menangis. Ia memang menjadi lebih sensitif saat sedang sakit, mungkin kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah karena belakangan ini terus diforsir juga berpengaruh.

Tangisannya tidak kunjung mereda hingga membasahi kaus yang sedang Mark kenakan, membuat yang lebih tua kemudian tersadar. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jeno, mata bundarnya membesar karena panik saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah menangis.

"Sayang, kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Mark khawatir, jempolnya bergerak mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipi pucat Jeno. Yang ditanya menggeleng, telapaknya kemudian bergerak menghapus air mata yang terlewat oleh Mark.

"Aku baik, hanya tiba-tiba merindukan Eomma," Jeno menjawab, mengulas senyum tipis. "Dan Appa, dan Jaehyun hyung, dan Jisung, dan Bongshik, dan Seol, dan Nal."

"Kurasa hanya sedikit _homesick_ , karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku sakit jauh dari rumah. Maksudku, sebelumnya aku memang sempat beberapa kali terkena flu, tapi aku masih bisa datang kuliah, sedangkan sekarang untuk bergerak ke dapur saja aku harus berpegangan pada dinding. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, sekarang ada Hyung di sini, jadi aku tidak merasa terlalu buruk, tapi tetap saja—"

"Ssstt," Mark menarik Jeno kembali ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap surai sang pemuda April berupaya menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Jeno semakin terisak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kembali menangis kuat pada kaus hitam Mark.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan rumah, Hyung."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ucap Mark, sebelum kembali melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Kedua telapaknya bergerak menangkup wajah kekasihnya, "mau telepon ibumu?"

Jeno menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Bagaimana dengan Jisung? Atau Jaehyun hyung?" Mark menawarkan lagi, tapi Jeno tetap menggeleng. Kakaknya itu pasti masih di kantor, sementara Jisung pasti cukup sibuk, mengingat ini adalah tahun pertama dia kuliah. Jeno tidak ingin mengganggu mereka hanya untuk alasan tidak penting seperti 'aku sedang tidak enak badan dan merindukan kalian, itu sebabnya aku menelepon.' Tidak, _it's a no no for him_.

"Aku akan menelepon mereka nanti malam, saat aku sudah merasa lebih baik dan tidak tampak semenyedihkan ini."

Mark terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, lalu kembali menarik si pemuda mancung ke dalam dekapannya. "Lantas apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik, hmm?"

"Entahlah, kurasa cukup dengan memelukku seperti ini," Jeno menjawab, maniknya kembali tertutup. "Kau sudah terasa seperti rumah."

Mark tersenyum, memberikan usapan-usapan penuh kasih sayang pada punggung hangat kekasihnya. Berusaha yang terbaik untuk memberikan kenyamanan yang dibutuhkan si April.

"Istirahatlah, supaya cepat sembuh. Nanti kalau kau sudah sehat, kita jalan-jalan, oke? Aku tau tempat yang menjual _street food_ Korea di kota ini, mungkin itu bisa mengobati rasa rindumu terhadap Korea."

Jeno tersenyum tipis di balik dada kekasihnya, "Memangnya kau punya waktu untuk itu?"

"Tentu saja punya," Mark menjawab, sedikit menunduk untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening kekasihnya. "Aku selalu punya waktu untukmu. Kau ada di urutan pertama dalam skala prioritasku."

Jeno terkekeh geli. Dia bukan tipe yang menyukai gombalan-gombalan _cheesy_ , tapi entah kenapa jika Mark yang melontarkannya, jantungnya terasa berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dari degupan normal.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau rindukan dari rumahmu? Yang mungkin bisa aku bawakan untuk mengobati rasa homesick-mu?" 

"Mhmm," Jeno berpikir sejenak. "Pelukan. Dan samgyetang buatan Eomma. Kurasa hanya itu, dan kau sudah memberikan pelukannya."

"Kalau tahu begini, aku tadi minta ibuku saja memasakkan samgyetang untukmu," Mark berucap, sedikit menyesal. "Yah, aku tidak bisa menjamin rasanya akan lebih enak dari masakan ibumu, tapi ibuku adalah koki yang jauh lebih andal dari aku."

Jeno lagi-lagi terkikik, "Tentu saja. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggoreng telur dengan benar."

“Kenapa kau terus membahas itu? Itu sudah dua bulan yang lalu,” Mark berlagak merajuk. “Sekarang aku sudah pandai menggoreng telur.”

“Iya iya, aku percaya,” Jeno berucap, nada suaranya jahil, masih ingin menggoda Mark.

“Omong-omong, aku serius. Ibuku cukup ahli dalam memasak dan samgyetang buatannya is one of the best. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu besok.”

“Hmm,” Jeno menyamankan posisinya, memejamkan mata kala pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. “Bagaimana jika aku sudah sembuh besok?”

“Memang orang sehat tidak boleh makan samgyetang?” Mark menanggapi. 

“Hmm, baiklah, terserah padamu saja.”

Manik Jeno mengerjap lambat. Rasa kantuk sudah mulai menguasainya. Hanya tinggal menghitung menit sebelum alam bawah sadar sepenuhnya menarik sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Mark yang melihatnya tersenyum hangat. Ia rapatkan dekapannya pada kekasih, mendaratkan kecupan penuh kasih sayang pada kening yang masih terasa hangat itu.

“Tidur, Sayang. Kau akan merasa baikan setelah kau bangun nanti.”

“Hmm,” Jeno berdeham, sekali lagi menyamankan posisinya. “Janji ya tidak pergi?”

“Iyaaa, aku akan di sini menemanimu.”

Jeno tersenyum tipis. Masih dapat ia rasakan telapak besar Mark membelai lembut bagian belakang kepalanya, mengurangi rasa pusing yang sedari tadi melekat. Hingga perlahan ia rasakan dirinya melayang, terbang menuju alam bawah sadar.

Jeno selalu rindu rumahnya kala ia sakit. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Karena dengan Mark di sisinya, Jeno selalu merasa seperti di rumah.

***

**Cringe cringe cringe ada sepeda**

**Sekali lagi, bukan karya terbaikku, tapi aku berharap kalian tetap terhibur dengan ini ^.^**


End file.
